When the truth comes out
by Animelove101
Summary: Sakura anh Hinata were always diffrent, but when everyone finds out about their second life, will they be aceppted or rejected? SasuXSaku NaruXHina TentenXNeji and others!
1. 2 lost souls

HELLO THER!! WELCOME AND ENJOY THE STORY!! PLZ MEMBER 2 REVIEW K?!!

Animeloev101

--------------------------------------------------------

"BEEP!! BEEP!! BEE-" An alarm clock with annoying noise was now _permanently _snoozed. A girl with pink hair, natural pink hair, appeared from under the cover of a pink and black blanket. She looked around the room, it was black and red with clothes all over the floor. She was a mess. Her hair in knots, make-up still on from last night, and she was still wearing the wild nights clothes. She went into a door in the corner of her room, the bathroom, and took a shower. 'Cold.. I need to pay the water bill...' she thought to her self. When she was done, she exited the room and walked to her closet and searched for something to wear to her first day of school. When she stopped searching, she dressed her self in denim Capri's, a pink shirt that says "Sasuke's #1", and white and pink sneakers. She looked at the shirt and sighed in grief. She had been playing the roll of Sasuke's fan girl since as long as she can remember, if only they all knew the truth. She than just put some pink lip gloss on, grabbed a sweater, and her "Sasuke's mine" backpack. Her name is Sakura Haruno, and this is one of her stories.

When she finished getting ready, she began to walk through her Mansion that she lived in. When she finally got done with telling the maids and butlers not to go anywhere near her room while she was away, she walks to her best friends house. If they saw the way she had personalized it, she would be drowning in questions. When she arrives there, she asks the maids where Hyuuga, Hinata was. This was the only person in the world Sakura could trust with her secret, because she too led a double life. "Hyuuga-sama is in her room, will you wake her up for us, Haruno-sama?" The maids asked. "Sure!" She reply's with a fake smile. Hinata like her, was unknown by there friends, was shunned for her differences, and was a different person on the inside. These too girls were unwanted by there parents at birth, and humiliated by others. After being tired of the way life treated them, they fled to the alleys of west side Bronx, New York. Hinata had found Sakura under a bridge crying her beautiful sad green eyes out.

-flash back**- (10 years earlier)**

_"-sniffle- Why doesn't anyone love me?.." Says a pink haired girl under the bridge crying._

_A girl slightly shorter than the girl crying came up and said "What's -sniffle- wrong?" The girl on the ground told the girl her life story of torment and hate. She was hated by her father because during birth, her mother died. No one else liked her because she was different. "Who would have thought that hair and the size of your forehead would effect the way people see you?" she tried to joke, but remembering the pain just hurt her too much on the inside._

_The girl that was slightly shorter told her what was wrong with the life she was unfortunately given. She too lost her mother, but at the age of 3. Her father and family expected so much from her, but unfortunately she couldn't keep up with there demands. Her cousin from the branch side of the family, always exceeded her. That night she caught her father saying "Why was I given Hinata instead of Neji?!". After hearing this on the same day she was beat up because of the fact her family was all born without pupils, was enough to leave her mentally scared. She was always to shy to defend herself._

_"Why is it that people like you and me are never appreciated for what we can do?" asked the pink haired girl we know as Sakura. "I don't know, but we don't deserve it." replied our sad little Hinata. "We need to stick together! Watch out for each other ok?" Sakura asked "Ok." Hinata replied, happy she met a friend. Suddenly 2 cars pulled up and took both girls home._

-end flash back-

Ever since that day, the two have been the best of friends. Sakura slowly walked up to Hinata's room. When she got there, she opened a door to a room with black and blue wall. In the corner was a big black and blue bed with some one under it. Sakura pounced on the bed waking up Hinata who was too tired to fight her off. "HINATA!! WAKE UP!! IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!!" she yelled happily into her best friends ear. Hinata looked up at her from under the sheet and said "I don't wanna go to- WHAT!?!? IT'S THE FIRST DAY ALREADY!?! OMG!! I NEED TO GET READY!!!" After saying this she ran into her closet grabbed an outfit and ran to a bathroom. Sakura patiently sat o the bed and waited for her friend to finish showering and get dressed so they can head for there private school.

After Hinata came out of the bath room she put on some light lip gloss. She was wearing dark blue Capri's, a baby blue shirt with hello kitty on it, and some baby blue, white sneaker that were similar to Sakura's, A white sweater, and a backpack with keychain that says "the shyness" on it. "Ready yet?" Sakura asked "yeah, lets go." Hinata answered back. After telling her people not to go in her room either, they walked to school together. Hinata are both Japanese and American, but Sakura was also Mexican. They often used Japanese term around the house like most of the other kids at there school. Hinata and Sakura were both arises to million. Hinata's father owned Hyuuga Corp. a attorney and Sakura's father ,who was recently deceased, owned Haruno Corp. which was an insurance agency. Sakura was sure that she would inherit the money and that her aunt who lived in Japan would take care of the company. They lived in one of the richest neighborhoods. Anyone would love it there, but these two treaded it. At night they led another life full of excitement, thrill, and danger. They would roam the alleys and streets of Westside Bronx were all the fun lives.

On the way to the school they heard a loud noise, a mix of shrieking of girls and 2 motorcycles. They both knew who it was, the school heart throbs Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. Hinata has had a crush on Naruto since he day he first smiled at her. Sakura ,who thought it would be fun to have a secret identity, took the roll as Sasuke's number 1 fan girl.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CLIFFIE!! Im writing this as a report in 1 of my classes so go easy on me if it has no viel language!!


	2. Ino and shedules

HELLO!! IM BACK!!! I was writing this for my English class, but I was all like "DUDE!! THIS IS MORE LIKE A FREAKIN CHAPTER BOOK!!!" so I decided to only continue it on Fan fiction!! YAY FAN FICTION!!!

I obviously don't own Naruto, so stop making me feel bad!.. -sniffle-

_Sakura's thoughts_

_**Inner Sakura**_

Hinata's thoughts

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_They both knew who it was, the school heart throbs Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. Hinata has had a crush on Naruto since he day he first smiled at her. Sakura ,who thought it would be fun to have a secret identity, took the roll as Sasuke's number 1 fan girl._

**END RECAP!!**

The truth be told she hated him and his obnoxious ness!! "Oh god! This early?!" she pleaded to Hinata who looked amused at her actions. "Sakura-san, you're the one who wanted to take on rolls. Its not my fault that you choose being an Uchiha fan girl." She replied.

"Well, I'm only doing it as a cover, what's your excuse?"

"What are you talking about? Are you still drunk from last night?"

"You know what I'm talkin' bout!" she winked at her friend "I love the way he eats ramen, and has his adorable eyes!" She mimicked her friend. Hinata blushed, "At least… um… err.." She could not think of any witty come backs! Sakura had a laughing fit! Than they realized that the noise was closer. "Man, why couldn't he just be absent for the first day of school?" she whined. "Just get over it and go gettim tiger!" Hinata was quit enjoying seeing her friend miserable. Sakura than looked at the direction of the noise and shouted "SASUKE-KUN!! I LOVE YOU!! I WANNA BEAR YOUR CHILDREN!!" Hinata looked at her with a sarcastic face "I wanna bear your children" she mocked. "why you!!-" She was cut off my all the fan girls who just trampled over them as the Uchiha and Uzumaki drove by.

After recovering, they walked to their rich people school, Konahoa High! When they walked through the gates (The front has gates that say 'Konahoa High' and a giant fountain) they headed toward the front office to pick up their schedules. "I have a strange feeling that its going to be a long year,

Hina-pyon." said a suddenly weary Sakura "Well it is now." she said as soon as she saw the blonde headed Barbie walk toward them. Yamanaka, Ino the blonde, popular, bigheaded friend that has no idea hat is wrong with there life.

Before she is in front of the two Sakura whispered "ready for the big act?" "yea.". When Ino walked up to them she greeted them with a "Hi Hinata! What's new forehead girl?" "Same as always

Ino-pig." she replied.

_Jesus Chris I hate that name. Why cant she just stop calling me that?!?! UH!!!!!!!_

_**I dunno! don't whine to me**_

_I wasn't nosey._

_**Whatever. As soon as people figure out what our real hobby is, she wont even dare say that.**_

_Heh. You got that right._

"So w-what's y-your schedule I-Ino?" Hinata asks. Than Ino hands her the paper.

Homeroom - Kakashi

Reading - Asuma

P.E. - Gai

Science -Orochimaru

History - Kurenai

Math - Anko

Art - Shizune

Writing - Hayate

Hinata looked at my schedule and announced "M-me a-and Sakura have t-the same classes. Here ch-check ours o-out."

Homeroom - Kakashi

Math- Anko

Science - Orochimaru

P. E. - Gai

Reading - Asuma

Algebra 2 -Kakashi

Art - Shizune

History - Kurenai

I decide to break the silence "So we have homeroom, P.E., and Art together." **_Dam. Still to much of her. _**"So. How are things going with you and Shikamaru" I do the suggestive eye brows. I envy her. She found some one to love her. I'm all alone. Stuck. As a fan girl. A fake fan girl. Wonderful.

-Regular-

Ino blushed and said "He gave me a promise ring!" the two had big eyes ad Hinata yelps "C-can we s-see I-it?" Hinata. Her cover was the always shy, stuttering Hyuuga heir who is so self conscious. She says she cant wait for the day she can throw away the veil and show her true face. Neither can I.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SHORT CHAPPIE!! BEAR WITH ME!!

I LUV MY REVIEWERS!!


	3. a little to know

THANK YOU!! I LUV U ALL!! (yes, im hyper)

I DON'T OWN NARUTO DAMNIT!!… stop asking!

_Sakura's thoughts_

_**Inner Sakura**_

Hinata's thoughts

------------------------------------------------------------

_Ino blushed and said "He gave me a promise ring!" the two had big eyes ad Hinata yelps "C-can we s-see I-it?" Hinata. Her cover was the always shy, stuttering Hyuuga heir who is so self conscious. She says she cant wait for the day she can throw away the veil and show her true face. Neither can I._

-END RECAP-

_Dam. I hate her luck. _

_**Tell me about it.**_

_She has every thing she needs. Love. And parents._

Hinata broke Sakura's conversation "w-w-wow I-ino-chan. I-its beau-utiful." she gave a weak but meaningful smile. She was always looking for that special someone. His name just happened to be Uzumaki Naruto, but unfortunately other girls thought he was there special someone. Me you ask? I don't have one.

"so, what do you think forehead girl?"

_**we're jealous **_

"It totally matches your eyes Ino-pig!"

It was true. The huge diamond had a deep blue in the center that became litter as it widened. What do you call them? Oh right, love stones! They are beautiful things, but expensive little basterds that let someone know that they have met the perfect person. "The inside is carved, 'to you who takes my troubles away.'…. Those words will never leave me."

Then the school bell rang. We rushed to Kakashi-sensei's class and ,low and behold, he's not there! Everyone else was seated. In the back there was a table with Sasuke, empty seat, and Shikamaru and on the other side was Naruto and 2 empty seats (Naruto's seat is right in front of Sasuke). Sasuke was sitting there staring at ,well, nothing, Naruto was talking about ramen to… no one, and Shikamaru was making a list of things that aren't troublesome. From the looks of it, it said clouds.

"Shika-kun!!" is jus about all you could hear. Of course after that you saw Ino run and sit across from her to-be-husband. Than she waved at us to come and sit over there. I look to Hinata "Fuck". She said it before I could. Then we both sighed and walked to the table, and unfortunately, I had to hurry so I could take my drama roll as Mrs. Wanna-be-Uchiha.

_Joy._

_**To the world!**_

_Stop singing._

_**Never! MWHUAHAUHAUHAUHAHAA!!**_

_You had coffee again didn't you._

_**Yes, yes I did.**_

At least I know someone who is even more hyper than Naruto. The only bad thing is I don't know if that's good or no. I sigh in my head.

We were right at the table then I hurry to the seat by Sasuke while Hinata asks Naruto if the seats taken. Of course she's blushing all the while and I can hear Sasuke groan. Ha ha! "ohayou Sasuke-kun" I said it with sooo muuuuuuuuuch joy.. I'm going to barf.. Ew. "What the fuck do you want." he demanded.

"I wont to sit with you my love!"

"go away" than Hinata looked at me and began to speak in pig Latin.

"Ow'way Akura'say! Ouy'ay rea'kay eally'ray ood'gay at'ay cting'akay! (wow Sakura! Your really good at acting!)" and everyone looked at her. They knew that we talked to each other in pig Latin and were always surprised when she didn't stutter.

"hank'tay ouyay! Mi'aky oing'gkay o'tay ign'say pu'kay or'fay rama'day! (thank you! I was thinking about trying out for drama!)" everyone could tell that I said its sarcastic. Hinata gave out a giggle. But it was her real life giggle. A more confident one. "HINATA!?!?! ARE YOU SICK!?!?!" Naruto you retard.

"n-no N-Naruto-kun." there she goes stuttering.

Then Kakashi-sensei walked in and sat at his desk, he whipped out his Icha-Icha book and the class continued to chatter. "I HAVE AN IDEA!!' Ino shouted. Wonderful, "I heard in Cosmo that you can tell a lot about a person when you look through there ipod! Lets all take ours out and see what the most listened to songs are!". shit. Now what is everyone supposed to think?!?! They all know I have mine with me because I checked a few seconds ago to see if it was on.

Ino quick pointed at me and demanded I pull it out. Fuck. "hm… lets see… uh Sakura?"

"yea?"

"This is your I-pod right?"

"yea."

"o-okay…. First on your most played list… 'creep' by 'radiohead'….."

They all stared at her and gave her a confused look. Than they all got up 1 by 1 to see my list. "its true." Naruto said. Then Sasuke pulled out this speaker and put it on the table. He plugged my ipod in and pressed play.

When you were here before  
Couldn't look you in the eye  
You're just like an angel  
Your skin makes me cry

A few heads turned but my friends were all staring at me while I stared back.

When you were here before  
Couldn't look you in the eye  
You're just like an angel  
Your skin makes me cry

Then I reached into my backpack ignoring the stares and all the while I sang along.

But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo.  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here.

I pulled out my sketch pad while I could feel the looks burn holes into my skin. 

I don't care if it hurts  
I want to have control  
I want a perfect body  
I want a perfect soul

I opened to my latest drawling. It was a girl I a fishnet long sleeve shirt, a purple shirt that had a strap on the side it was a little shorter then the under, and there was a red spaghetti shirt that was totally short on top of those. She had a black mini skirt on top of a pair of dark beaded jeans, and she was also wearing large combat boots with red straps. Her hair was bubble gum pink in a messy bob with her hair fading into black.

I want you to notice  
When I'm not around  
You're so fuckin' special  
I wish I was special

I added a few strokes in the back round as I felt everyone calm down and go to there seats.

But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo.  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here. 

I quick close my notebook and shove it into my backpack. Then I hear Sasuke "I didn't know you had good taste."

"uck'fay ou'yay.(fuck you)" I murmur to myself.

"okay.. Who's next? Oh, I know Sasuke!" He pulled his nano out of his I-pod and handed it to her while she handed my I-pod back to me.

"Sasuke number one song is… 'Crawling' by 'Linkin Park'.. perfect for an emo." she said the last part quietly but everyone could here.

crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how I fall  
confusing what is real 

I fell like its karaoke hour. Naruto got out of his seat and made rock signs and did the head bang. I giggled and Sasuke yelled at him to stop killing the song.

there's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
consuming/confusing  
this lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
controlling/I can't seem

Then I pulled out my I-pod and looked for the same song….. I HAVE IT!! "Are you stalking me?" Sasuke asked me.

"No. Why Sasu-kun?"

"You have the same song, and don't call me 'Sasu-kun'"

"but I like to call you that, and I have more rock on my I-pod then 'KISS'"

to find myself again  
my walls are closing in

I've felt this way before  
so insecure

Than Ino pulled out his I-pod and handed it to him. Then she pulled out her own and played her top song.

- Hi Barbie!  
- Hi Ken!  
- You wanna go for a ride?  
- Sure, Ken!  
- Jump in!  
- Ha ha ha ha!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! I HATE BARBIE GIRL!!" Naruto screamed on the top of his lungs, and Ino began to mouth the words.

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

"Shika-kun you know I love it when you sing this song with me" she blushed. You could here a few giggles.

"Yea Shika-kun!" Said Naruto trying to imitate Ino.

"shut up" is all Shikamaru said then he said the next part

Come on, Barbie, let's go party

Ino giggled flirtatiously , Sasuke smirked, and the others laughed. Then Shikamaru pulled out her ipod and shove it in her backpack. **_HAHA!! _**"Next." he muttered. "ME ME!!" is all you heard Naruto say.

"fine." Before Naruto could press play Shikamaru said "But don't play that Ramen song you wrote."

"dam." 

Storming through the party like my name was El ninio  
Well I'm hangin out drinking in the back of an El camino  
As a kid,was a skid and no one knew me by name.  
trashed my own house party cause nobody came.

then Hinata started tapping her pen to the sun while I bobbed my head to the beat.

I know I'm not the one you thought u knew back in high school  
Never going, ever showing up when we had to.  
attention that we crave don't tell us to behave,  
I'm sick of always hearing act your age. 

"'Sum 41' huh? this song is totally you, dobe." you-know-who said to -the-other-one.

I don't want to waste my time  
become another casualty of society.  
I'll never fall in line  
Become another victim of your conformity  
And back down. 

Then Naruto took out his ipod and faced Hinata. "Your turn Hinata-chan." He gave her the sweetest smile and she blushed. **_OH the fluff! _**"o-okay n-Naruto-kun.." she pulled out her ipod and put it on her most played song.

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive. 

"Cascade- Every time ewe touch!" I answered as if it was a trivia question. **_Bravo you hear clapping. _**"I like this song" Naruto chimed with another big smile and Hinata blushed even more.

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side. 

"Whose turn is it?" I asked then Shikamaru groaned and plugged in his ipod. Hinata had taken it out while I asked.

Educated With Money  
He's well dressed, not funny 

Ino squealed and hugged Shikamaru "ITS OUR SONG SHIKA-KUN!!!" I gagged and I knew Hinata did too. Sasuke heard and gave me a funny look.

And Not Much to say in most conversations  
But He'll foot the bill in all situations  
'Cause He Pays For Everything 

--Sasuke's POV--

What the Hell is going on?!?! Is she a stalker or something?!?! First she has some cool rock song, and then she hates fluff, and she keeps murmuring stuff! Did something happen to her? And Why do I care?

--Sakura's POV--

_He's still staring at me…. _

**_Creepy_**.

Then the bell rang and they went through the rest of the day knowing a little bit about each other. When the releasing bell rang me and Hinata ran to the front of the school, and waited for my butler to pick us up. I pulled out my I-pod and played 'Roses' by 'Meg&Dia'.

Turn around there's those eyes again.  
Turn around fake indifference and I.   
Watch their cold, dark silhouettes disappear.  
A hundred bodies fill this room.

I kick a rock and glance at Hinata who is also listening to her I-pod, but she's leaning against the water fountain. I look around and see Sasuke. _FUCK!! _I'm not in the mood for acting. I quick turn around so it seems that I didn't see him.

And all their faces overdone.  
Pain is foreign, foreign to us.  
I don't even know you. 

_Oh no! He's walking up to me!!_

_**Wonderful!**_

_Yea yea._

_**So what are you going to do?**_

_Nothing._

You won't even know I'm gone.  
Was it something I did wrong?  
Roses, roses cold.  
Roses, roses sold out.

I turn my I-pod up, so now it's practically blasting. Then I feel a tug in one of my ears. He pulled out one of my head phones.

Turn around reds and whites again.  
I'd sell my kicks for one more low tar.  
Fevers hand in hand with shoelace bracelets.  
Why are some girls so naive?

"What's with you." He asked- no he DEMANDED.

"What ever do you mean Sasuke-kun!?!" I said it so innocent

"You know what I'm talking about. It's because of your parents, isn't it."

No ass hole.

He didn't unbutton your blouse to see.  
A better view of your heart.  
Oh yeah, can't blame you for trying. 

"Sasu-kun, know me sooo well!! I'm gong to cry!!"

My parents are dead. They died last year in a car crash. Everyone came to there funeral. I cried my eyes out, and Hinata comforted me. I never cried since.

Sing it soft.  
Make it slow.  
Apples parachute the boys back down.  
Fill it up.  
Overflow.

"You're so full of it sometimes, no scratch that, all the time."

Than there was a snap inside of my head. I could have knocked him out. Now. But I'm not aloud to blow my cover.

A new, improved modern way to feel.  
I don't even know you.  
You won't even know I'm gone.  
Was it something I did wrong? 

"Sasu-kun!!" but before he replied Hinata came up to me and said "S-Sakura w-were going." And we quick run to my limo leaving a irritated Sasuke there. I turned off my I-pod as soon as the song ended FYI!

"Hinata you are sooooo my savior!" is the first thing I told her as soon a s I closed the door.

"No prob! Love you bitch!" then she blew a kiss to me. We laugh (my dads friend at work does that. It's an inside joke!)

-----------------------------------------------------------

I step toward my closet, and pulled out an outfit that was identical to my sketch. I love this. I bought it yesterday. I pick up my phone and dial Hinata's number.

"You ready?"

"yea."

Than I hang up and head for the garage. I looked inside and headed for the very back. No one goes there. There's a shelf with wrenches and hammers. There's 7 books in a row and I pull out 6, 4, and 2 than there is a creaking noise. A small wall opens next to it. My little paradise I cal it. There's a punching bag, a motorcycle, a 360, a mini fridge and all kinds of other junk. I sit on the motorcycle and walk it forward. On the wall that came out there's a digital lock. I press 8 1 0 1 and the wall closes leaving my room invisible. I walk it outside. There's a full moon out and its dark outside. Just the way I like it. I turn on my built in stereo and you hear-

Who is this irresistible creature who has an insatiable love for the dead?  
Living Dead Girl!

"heh! Watch out midnight! Here comes the Raven!" Then I ride as fast as I can in the direction of Hinata's house. I see her outside on her motorcycle.

Rage in the cage  
And piss upon the stage  
There's only one sure way  
To bring the giant down  
Defunct the strings  
Of cemetery things  
With one flat foot  
On the devil's wing 

We both have Baird Motorcycles. My bike is black with red flames and a skull in the front and her motor is black with blue slashes. We ride together in the direction of down town.

Crawl on me  
Sink into me  
Die for me  
Living Dead Girl 

"pump it."

"you got it!"

Crawl on me  
Sink into me  
Die for me  
Living Dead Girl

Raping the geek  
And hustling the freak  
Like a hunchback juice  
On a sentimental noose  
Operation filth  
They love to love the wealth  
Of an SS Whore  
Making scary sounds 

I put the volume louder , and when I look up I see her driving with one had and a bat with the other. She leans toward her side (there riding straight through the middle cuz its like, 10! And everyone else is asleep.) of the road and hit's a mail box!

Crawl on me  
Sink into me  
Die for me  
Living Dead Girl

Crawl on me  
Sink into me  
Die for me  
Living Dead Girl 

"HOLLY SHIT!!" and then I start laughing. I pull out a bat that I keep at the side of my motor and do the same, but on my side.

Psyclone Jack  
Hallucinating Hack  
Thinks Donna Reed  
Eats dollar bills  
Goldfoot machine  
Creates another fiend  
So Beautiful,  
They make you kill

Crawl on me  
Sink into me  
Die for me  
Living Dead Girl

Crawl on me  
Sink into me  
Die for me  
Living Dead Girl

Blood on her skin  
Dripping with Sin  
Do it again  
Living Dead Girl

Blood on her skin  
Dripping with Sin  
Do it again  
Living Dead Girl 

We smash mail boxes for a while until we arrive town. I love this place.

---------------------------------------------

I know that I have repeated the SAME DAY for 3 chappies, but it was fun! I soulute u,

XxKatakana-chanxX

The Assassin of the Night 

999Shikaku999

Xxfirefoxxx

I LUV U!!!.. not in that way..

HEY HEY!! If you are a skater and reading this and ur from ARIZONA email this friend wants 2 talk 2 u!!


	4. FIGHT! bring it bitch!

HEY HEY!! I LUV THA TAT IDEA!! IM GUNNA USE IT!! TY!

FOR THE LAST TIME I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!…. Yet MWHUAHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUAHUAHHAA cough… heheheheh

_Sakura's thoughts_

_**Inner Sakura**_

Hinata's thoughts

Faerie Corpse - Sakura

Morbid Princess - Hinata

Twisted Whispers - Sasuke

Leather Pleasure - Naruto

Those are there Goth names. If you send me your first and last names ill reply with your Goth name. My fan fiction Goth name is Death Mask, but the real ones Crimson Moon

---------------------------------------------

_We smash mail boxes for a while until we arrive town. I love this place. _

--------------------END RECAP----------------------

We arrived in a old dirty ally with one lamp. There was a back door with a sign that said show workers only. I looked at Hinata, she's so punk! She's wearing along sleeved fishnet shirt under a shirt that says "ITS RAMEN BIATCHEZ!", which is under a thin jacket that is a brown gray. The sleeves ave been chopped off, she's in some black short pants with a pair of grey and white checkered vans. "Ready?" "all the time, Hina." she opened the door . It was a bar with a few tables and a big stage. Oh the Goths, emos, and punks! So many! And the hoods, posers, and skaters! We walked to the bar tender.

"Hey Kiba! I'll have a martini and Saku will have a tequila, vodka, and some Smirnoff." we know the bartender, he goes to our school. He knows us too, but he doesn't tell anyone we come here. "no prob, babe!"

"Kiba." I say irritated. "What Sakura? I was just messing!" As soon as we got our drinks I downed the Vodka, then burped. "So what are you guys doing, or have done, today?" "uh, we smashed some mail boxes, and Saku said she had a surprise." Kiba gave me a curious look and then smiled really big "Are you guys gunna shoot porn!?!? Can I be in it!?!?!" I twitched my eye and then started cracking up , Hinata on the other hand hit him on the head. "No dude! Speaking of surprises, lets go get it now!" I grabbed Hinata and dragged her thought a door. I turned back and threw the keys to Kiba "Take care of my baby, ya hear?" "got it !".

We were in front of the bar/club now, and we walked to stores down. "A… TATTO PALOR!?!?! ARE YOU COO COO IN THE HEAD!?!" "Maybe!" then I quick ran in. I saw a guy with a big purple Mohawk "What can I do you for mam'?" I pulled a paper out of my pocket and handed it to him. "Can you get this right here?" I pointed to my upper left shoulder (I wont one there!) the paper was a calligraphy of ryoko which means strength. He nodded and say me down on the chair and needled away at me skin. It took about 15 minutes because of the shadow affects. The we looked at Hinata. "Do you want anything?" she nodded a bit nerves. She looked at the was and saw the perfect thing. She laid on the chair on her stomach. Her jacket and shit were short so she took of her jacket and had to black wings tattooed onto her back.

"Do you do piercing?"

"yea."

"Can I get a black stud on my nose?"

"sure." he came to me with a pierce machine.

_**OMG!! IT LOOKS LIKE A STAPLER!!**_

_Calm down! You're gunna freak me out!_

_**Sorry**_

He held a mirror in front of my face. I guess while I was fighting with inner, he did it. "Hey Saku! that's pretty Kawaii!!" I thanked her and looked at the clock _**SHIT**_!! "OMG! Hina! WERE LATE!" then I grabbed her arm ran out of the store, into the bar, and threw double doors that said "THE ARENA". There was a huge arena with rows and rows of screaming people. In the center there were two big skin heads fighting. "LOOKS LIKE JAMES-TEME(woohoo airhead!) IS GOING TO LOOSE!! CHIKOYI WINS!!" Then there are cheers from the rabid crowed. Then me and Hinata walked onto the battle grounds and the crowed cheered louder. You could hear "OMG!! IT'S THE 'BLACK CHERRY BLOSSOM'!!" and "ITS THAT FIESTY 'BAD HYUUGA'!!". They walked up to the referee and he led them to there seats. There were two chairs that looked like they were made for Royals and the location was on the edge of the arena.

I laid down on the chair while Hinata slouched in hers.

Before the next fight begun the fighters came out of there corners. I looked up and nearly chocked on my

Tequila "HOLLY SHIT!!" then Hinata looked at me "What's wrong Saku?" "look! I said pointing toward the fighters on the left side of the arena. It was Sasuke and Naruto. Right before she was about to yell 'WHAT!?!?' I covered her mouth. "Quick put the masks on!" I whispered. She did as I said. Hers was an orange (ANBU) fox and mine was a black (ANBU) cat. Naruto was smiling his ass off, and Sasuke was smirking.

Sasuke was wearing a black no sleeve shirt with a skull on it, some black pants, and pair of boots. Naruto was wearing a orange short sleeved shirt that says 'RAMEN KING!', white pants, and some skater shoes. "Looks like we got our rookies out today! Its 'Icy Avenger' and 'Big Fox' on!" then there was a loud cheer! "Today they are going to go up against the toughest, the smartest, and not to mention the best looking" then there was a drum role and the lights slowly moved toward me and Hinata "BLACK CHERRY BLOSSOM' AND'BAD HYUUGA'!!" then there was an even bigger cheer. We were used to this entrance but knowing they were there…. Lets just say it was intense. We walked to the center of the miniature battle field and wave 'yo'. "LETS GET READY TO FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!!!" shouted the referee right before her ran away. I looked at them they were gunna get it. Sasuke looked at us mockingly and Naruto began to giggle. "They expect us to fight you?" the Uchiha mocked. _**Oh shit! It be own now!! **_Wham!

Naruto looked in shock and Hinata giggled. I just send him across the floor with my iron fists of glory! "FUCK OFF!" I yelled to the arrogant teen who was on his ass still in shock. Then Hinata looked at me and whispered in my ear. I looked at Uzumaki. "You can sit this one out if you want. She doesn't want to fight you." "Why?"

"If you knew who she was, you'd still ask that"

Hinata tugged on my arm "Sak- I uh mean, don't say that!" then she bowed to him "If you want, we can still fight. But in good sports," then she looked at me "and not in vengeance." Naruto gave her a confused look, but shrugged it away. "I don't want to disappoint the crowd. I like your shirt' "thank you and Okay." They bowed to each other and then she kicked him about to feet away and went after him. I turned my direction. And ducked! _**Uchiha was gunna take a cheap shot!!**_ He lunged his fist at me again, but this time he aimed for my stomach. It hurt like a mother fucker, but if I let that show, id be dead. I smirked and punched him in the nose. He stumbled back holding the bleeding thing in his hands. I quick turn to the referee 'Put on my theme song #4." then all of a sudden 'Just a girl plays' "Hn. You got some good taste." "I have more rock on m I-pod then kiss". then he looked at me wide-eyed.

--SASUKE--

Who is this chick?!?

-flash back-

"_but I like to call you that, and I have more rock on my I-pod then 'KISS'"_

-end flash back-

No! She cant be!?! Could she?!?! I mean she has PINK hair! No other person here does! She even sounds like Sakura! And… her name is CHERRY BLOSSOM!!

--SAKURA--

_**Why is he still staring?**_

_I.. I don't know!_

Then I waved a hand in front of his face. He looked me in the eye "Sakura?" bam! I knocked him out.

I turned around toward Hinata. She was kneeled next to Naruto who was also knocked out. She pocked him. No movement. "SAKU!! I THINK I KILLED HIM!!" she panicked, I sweat dropped. "Hinata…. He's knocked out.." Then she stood up next to me and I whispered into her ear "I think he's figured out who we are. Lets jet!" Then she and I ran out of there with our fans screaming in applaud! We ran to Kiba and he sad "Guys, the Uchiha and Uzumaki are here!" "We know" Hinata said "We knocked them out in the arena! Sasuke found out who Sakura is." "Where are the keys!?" I asked then he whistled and his dog, Akamaru, cam out with them. "Thanks Kiba, you to Akamaru." I said as I traded the keys for a few doggy biscuits. We ran to the ally where are bikes were and next to them were two more bikes. Like ours but One was Black with the Uchiha symbol on it and the other was a bright orange with a bowl of ramen on it.

I looked at her and she shook her head. I pulled out a Swiss army knife and slashed Sasuke's tires_**. That outa learn ya!**_ I left a note on his bike that said 'They expect us to fight you?'. I jumped on my bike and we drove away. When we arrived at our homes, we hid our bikes, and snuck into the bedroom. When I changed into my red night gown I looked at my stomach. It hurts. "That's gunna be sore in the morning!" I said to myself. I laid down and slept.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WAKE UP!!" "ahhh!" dam Hinata. I wake up startled to see her on my bed. "Get your ass out of bed! It's only Tuesday!" she's wearing a baby blue long shirt on top of a pair of dark jeans with the same shoes as yesterday. I look at her with a murderous glare, but she laughs and shoves me off the bed. To make it more dramatic, I begin to slowly crawl to the bathroom moaning, bed……. Bed." When I came out, I was wearing the same outfit as her, but with pink, and my hair was in a high pony-tail. By the time we arrived at school, the teachers had let some of the students in.

"It was the best place ever! You guys should have came like I suggested!" shouted Naruto. I looked at Hinata, and she had the same thought as me. Play it off like nothing happened. They sat in the same seating arrangement as yesterday. Sasuke had on a black shirt, jeans, and some black chucks, Naruto had the same outfit but instead of black he had orange. Ino had a denim skirt, a white wife-beater, and a yellow jacket and Shikamaru had a the same thing as Naruto and Sasuke, but his were a grayish green.

"What are you guys talking about, Sasu-kun!" I said in a flirty tone. "Where were you last night." he demanded, while causing the others to look at me too. "At home! I was writing you love letters!" _**smooth**_. "Aa.. Never mind" he said while he closed his eyes. Naruto looked at him with a big smile "TOLD YOU! You owe me five bucks!-" then Sasuke glared at him "…. never mind." Hinata gave me a look that said 'good thinking!' " so we went and we saw Kiba, and we entered this tournament, and we fought alotta dudes, and we won, and we went to the bar again, and we-" stopped to inhale breath " were going to fight the champions." queue all sweat drop. "and, go on." Ino said.

"So we walked in the biggo arena again and all the people were like, 'WOO! GO BIG FOX' ,that's my name, and 'GOO ICE AVENGER!' , that's Sasukes name. So like, there were these 2 chicks in these cool chairs. ON of them had PINK hair! And the other had hair kinda like Hinata's! they wore these really cool clothes! Especially the black haired girl! SHE HAD A RAMEN SHIRT!" "Are you serious?" Nara asked with a raised eye brow "IM TOTALLY FOR CEREAL! DATE BAYO!"

"any way, these chicks walked up to us. They had masks and stuff so I cant tell you who they are. The one with the pink hair was called 'black Cherry Blossom' and the one with the Kawaii shirt was 'Bad Hyuuga'-" "HOLD UP!!" Ino interrupted "They were chicks? Bad Hyuuga? HYUUGA? Pink hair?" Hinata and I looked at each other with worried faces. "Yea! I cant explain theses things! Its creepy!" Naruto said with those big anime eyes.

"AND THEN TEMES ALL LIKE 'there gunna make us fight you !?' AND HE SNICKERED! THEN THE BLACK CHERRY BLOSSOM PUNCHED HIM IN THE FACE!!" Then they all gasped and stared at Sasuke. "Whatever. I was foolish to underestimate her. Wont ever happen again. I only stumbled back a little." Then, without realizing it I snorted "More like you FLEW 3 yards." then I quick covered my mouth with my hands and Hinata stared at me, with the others of course. "S-she m-means, eh.. Uh, K-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k--" then I quick cut her off "She means to say, uh... KIBA!" I nodded uncontrollable, "KIBA TOLD US!! Y-yea! I saw him earlier a-and he said all this stuff!" Then Hinata too nodded. Then Ino said "Cool!" But before we realized it, It was time to go o the second class. _**YOU talked through the WHOLE home room!?! **_

_I guess_

_**WOW! I don't even talk that much**_

_snort says you! HA!_

_**CHE! What ever**_

Then I quick grabbed Hinata by the arm and dragged her to our next class. "You kind exaggerated with the stuttering!" I sighed, "Well I wanted to give you time to realize what I was planning! You're not the sharpest tool in the shed you know" she replied saying the last part sarcastically. We found Kiba and told him what happened incase Sasuke was still not convinced.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kigochi: O.O! I think that was the longest chappie I EVER wrote!

Gaara : Thank god! The others are WAY to short.

Kigochi: CHE! Whatever Gaara-kun! insert glare here I don't need you! I'm gunna drop u back off in the past if u don't behave.

Gaara: go ahead! IM THE FUCKING KAZUKAGE!! I CAN DO WATEVER!!

Kigochi: Fine ya dick head!storms off

Gaara:…. Kigochi?….. I-I was j-just kidding! looks I the direction she left, then back at yo reviewers I gotta go, REVIEW OR ILL SEND YOU TO A TEADYLESS COOKIELESS DIMENTION! then runs off after Kigochi screaming stop! I don't Wanna go


	5. TRUTH IS OUT!

_Sakura's thoughts_

_**Inner Sakura**_

Hinata's thoughts

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Then I quick grabbed Hinata by the arm and dragged her to our next class. "You kind exaggerated with the stuttering!" I sighed, "Well I wanted to give you time to realize what I was planning! You're not the sharpest tool in the shed you know" she replied saying the last part sarcastically. We found Kiba and told him what happened incase Sasuke was still not convinced._

------------------------------END RECAP-----------------------------

Its been 3 weeks since the incident! We haven't been to the bar in 3 WEEKS! 3 FUCKING WEEKS! CAN YOU FEEL MY PAIN!?!?! Oh, and that's not the worst of it! A few seconds ago in the changing room for gym Ino saw our tattoos! We were changing and first she saw Hinata and then I was all "no no! your wrong! HEHE!" And then she saw mine! THEN SHE TOLD SASUKE! Shit man, I almost got soooo caught!

69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69

Ss now where sitting on the risers as Gai sensei flexes, Hinata tries no to gross out to much, Lee stares at my ass, and I don't care what everyone else is doing. Today were doing some kind of tournament or something. I don't know. What? You really expect me to pay attention to some dude in green spandex who just happens to have a teaching diploma?… Oh you do?… my bad. The worst is these dam GYM outfits. I mean it's a pair of short ass short-shorts and a shirt, but thank kami you have the option of wearing a big but cute sweater. So there are all the girls in black shorts, and a red shirt or sweater. Sweater in my and Hinata's case. Yes I know I should have said Hinata and my, and I'm not obnoxious. I just like breaking the rules.

"Today class" _**Oh ew, the spandex is talking **_"today class, we will have a fighting tournament." _HELL YEA! __**Holly shit I agree**_" We will do this with tag teams. Pick your Partner." Me and Hinata look at each other, then high five. "today" she whispers "we'll give them a sneak peek." then she winks. I guess she's up first. Lets she.

Sasukes with Naruto

Ino is with Tenten

Neji with Shikamaru _Hey! Tenten and Neji in a higher class? __**yea but Gai lets them come here**__Oh_

Ami and Bitchaki I hate those whores.

I don't care about anyone else, so lets go! Me and Hinata sand up and walk to the moving spandex with every one else. Lest see.

Saku/Hina VS Ami/Nata

Sasu/Naru VS Tenten/Ino

(that took 15 minutes to make) "YES!" I say as I look at Hinata "Were gunna get to beat the shit out of Bitchaki and Ami-hoe! YEA! YEA! YEA!" I say and she whispers "You think your exited? I've waited YEARS for this!" I feel her. The other day Ami embarrassed her in front of the class with some joke about her being quit and farting and stuff, I dunno. So We step on to the mat spandex set up and put bandages on our hands. "we don't want to hurt them… to bad" Hinata tells me. Everyone else is sitting on the floor in a circle. We look to the other side of the mat. Ami is putting her hair up and Bitchaki is laughing telling her that were going to get our ass kicked. Oh the sweet irony.

So, Hinata steps onto the mat and Ami enters the other side. They walk to the middle as spandex-sensei explained the rules. "No weapons" "I OBJECT!" Tenten objects. "No weapons. Final" "basterd." she mumbles. "No weapons, no cheap shots, and no dying." He says the last part to Hinata. The she gave him one of our glares and he walked away shocked. "GO!" Hinata jumps from her spot and rushes to Ami and

planted her with a fist to the face. "WOO!" I shout as the others gasp. Then right hook, left, knee, left, left, low kick which sent her flying. Then Hinata jumps to Ami, and beats the shit out of her face. Ami cries and everyone is to shock to stop her. Nataki is yelling at Hinata to stop. Hinata stands up and walks to me. We high tag then I step into the ring. "come on fucker, you're up." I say to Bitchaki with my famous I'm-so-gunna-kick-your-ass smirk. Then Some dude with green hair pulls out Ami, and Bitchaki steps into the ring. "HINATA! #2!" "you got it." She runs into the changing room and comes back with a small stereo and presses the next button." 'Living Dead Girl remix' begins to play and I sway side to side in the beat. "Is that all your going to do?" Bitchaki asks "huh? Oh sorry. I was going to give you a chance to prepare for the ass kicking of your life, but since you Wanna get on with it." Then I run to her and High kick her into the air. Time seems to stand still as she falls and I jump and punch her down.

Blood spews every where, and I pick her up and throw her to the wall. There is a loud bang and her fat ass body makes a huge dent in the wall. "Eh? That is? You really suck!" I say before I walk off the mat and Hinata and I move to the board and mark off there names. "Were going to get water, we'll be back." We say as we walk to the music box, turn it off, and saunter to the water fountain on the other side of the room. When they came back, Sasuke and Naruto had turned out victorious against Tenten and Ino-pig. I knew they would. As we walk to the risers in the back, I cant help but be pist by all of there frightened and confused stares. So I decide I need to kick in some fan girl to take the hype down. "YEA! GO SASUKE-KUN! YOU CAN DO IT!" then I punch nothing in the air, and Hinata twiddles her fingers. Wow. Great, kick ass minds that are totally awesome do think alike…. Wait I think I said it wrong… what ever.

Hmmm… lets see the board.

Saku/Hina VS Sasu/Naru

Shit. How the hell am I supposed to pull this off?!?! We cant kick here asses and still look like a shy kid and a fan girl!?!?! "spandex- I mean, GAI-SANSEI!" I shout. "What is it my strong youthful student?" "um…." I look to Hinata who appears to be thinking. "W-we forfeit!" she says. Smart! I'm smart too, but I don't like to think so fast. "But, why my youthful students!?!" shit. I knew it wouldn't be that easy!

"I cant fight my Sasuke-kun! He wont love me anymore!" "I never did." we all turn to see Sasuke with a hyper Naruto behind him in the ring. "Are we going to do this?" uh! The basterd is smirking! "no Sasuke-kun! I don't want to hurt your pretty face!"

"hurt me? I'll send you to the hospital."

"You Wanna bet?" I say in a fears voice. Like hell am I going to take that! Now everyone is shocked again. Heh! His smirks dying! "Hinata, lets show em'!"

"Sa-Sakura, we ca-cant!" she says then gives me a glare as in to say 'don't you fuck this up!'. I sigh and say "Sorry Sasu-kun, but I don't want to fight." then before he got a chance to complain, I grabbed Hinata, the boom box, and ran us to the changing room.

"Sakura you cant let yourself get to angry here! Not yet at least!" she glared at me "I know, I know! I just hate hi pompous ass!" Right now we just finished a day of avoiding everyone. After we got into the changing room, we snuck out. "Hina, do you want to go to the bar tonight?" got I hope she says yes. I don't go without her, and we cant goes because the dick head twins are there. "Well" she puts her index figner to her lip, then flashes me a big smile "I guess they wouldn't be there any more!" Then I quick gave a squeal as I exited the limo. "I'll see you later Hina-chan!"

6969 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69

We walk into the bar, and who do we see but Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, Neji, and Tenten! Tenten was our child hood friend who would kick the bully's asses, and Neji is the son Hinata's dad wished for, but he's her cousin. We looked at each other, but before we got a chance to say anything, "SAKURA!?!? HINATA!?!?!?" "shit." they rush toward us. Sasuke and Naruto are wearing the same outfit as last time we saw the here. Ino is wearing a pair of black leather jeans with a white shirt, Shikamaru is wearing a gray shirt with jeans, Neji has a black jacket with a under shirt, and jeans, Tenten is wearing a neon green shirt with blue short pants. "so, it was you." Sasuke says cold.

"what's it too you?" I ask rudely, and it shocks them all.

"What you gunna tell everyone else? Like we give a shit." Hinata smirks

"hey! You guys are dressed just like bad Hyuga and Black Cherry Blossom!" Naruto exclaims. 1.2.3. "HEY! YOU GUYS ARE THEM!" "no shit, Naruto" Ino yells "So, how do you really feel about us then?"

I look at Hinata, and she nods. "Shikamaru, I'm right under you in IQ, I don't really stutter, I'm in love with Naruto, I'm as strong as Neji, and I wish Tenten would teach me about weapons. Because Sakura wont." Hinata says. The looks at Naruto. Then glomps him. Then its my turn "eeeeeew. I can kick Neji's ass, I have kicked Sasuke's, Probably can kick Naruto's, Tenten is still better at weapons then me. I'm Ino's catty rival. I. Hate. Uchiha-teme." I say. Sasuke stares at me. "well then why are you always acting like such a fan girl?" "because, I had this idea that wed have secret identities. I chose you fan girl" I shiver at the last part. "I seriously regret that!"

Me and Hinata turn away to go to the bar. "h-hey." I turn to see Ino and Tenten. "huh?" Hinata asks? "… can we hang with you guys?" Ino asks. "Sure, you want a beer?" I ask. They nod. "Kiba! 4 margaritas! Make mine with a kick!" I yell. We take our seats at the bar. "where are the dudes?" I ask. "Well, Neji is laughing hysterically at Sasuke because you kicked his ass, Naruto is freaking out screaming been raped, Sasukes foaming from the mouth because of what happened, and Shikamaru is recording all of that on a camera." Tenten answers, then our drinks come. "YAY!" I scream then chug mine, "ANOTHER!" I yell "coming up babe!' Kiba yells back. "are you dating doggy boy?" Ino asks "no, we just talk like that." I smirk.

An old man comes onto the stage, "hey kids, tonight its karaoke night!" I quick give a side glass to Hinata who is still watching the old man. I take this opportunity to get down and sneak behind the counter. "Saku! You should-…. Saku?" I hear Hinata say over the counter. Every dam time its karaoke night here, she forces me on stage and I end up with some fan boys.

6969696969696969696969

Do you guys like it? I tried to make it long… but I failed!


	6. Musica and a fight!

_Sakura's thoughts_

_**Inner Sakura**_

Hinata's thoughts

69696969696969696969696969

Songs are

Pain- three days grace

I'm so sick- flyleaf

69696969696969696969696969

_An old man comes onto the stage, "hey kids, tonight its karaoke night!" I quick give a side glass to Hinata who is still watching the old man. I take this opportunity to get down and sneak behind the counter. "Saku! You should-…. Saku?" I hear Hinata say over the counter. Every dam time its karaoke night here, she forces me on stage and I end up with some fan boys._

69696969696969696969696969

"Saku, I know your behind the counter." Dam. I should have found a better hiding spot.

"Hina, I'll end up with MORE fanboys!" "is your singing that good forehead?" Ino asked.

"Oh yea! Saku is awesome! Once she stars she cant stop, and then the great black cherry blossom is faced with more fans!" The Hinata jumped over the counter and dragged me to the stage with Ino and Tenten. "Sakura wants to sing." she said to the old dude as Tenten and Ino tried to stop me from escaping. "Um… okay. Just tell the band what you want to sing."

"Can we use the instruments?"

"I guess."

"Arigato"

_Oh well_

_**LETS ROCK THIS BITCH!**_

_Well I guess._

Then Hina grabbed the guitar and looked at Tenten. "Tenten, don't you play drums?"

"yea. Do you want me to play?"

"uh huh. Here are the notes." Then she pulled some magic paper out of her ass. Just kidding we had Kiba bring her some papers.

"Oh I know this song."

Then Hinata looked at Ino. No way in hell did she know any instrument. "Ino if you want you can do some back up singing." "um, okay." Then Tenten handed her the papers. Hina handed me a electric guitar and put on the base. The lights soon dimmed at a spot light shined in my face.

"Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all."

Then Tenten began beating the drums and Hina and I did some chords. As soon as we calmed it down I started again.

"You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand"

Ino stopped dancing to the beat and sang with me into the microphone

"Pain, without love!  
Pain, I can't get enough!  
Pain, I like it rough!  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all!  
Pain, without love!  
Pain, I can't get enough!  
Pain, I like it rough!  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all!"

As the beats hit the cheering crowd I noticed the boys come in from the back. Heh, Sasuke looks like he's crazy. Then the beat dies and I continue.

"Anger and agony  
Are better than misery!  
Trust me I've got a plan  
When the lights go off you will understand!

Pain, without love!  
Pain, I can't get enough!  
Pain, I like it rough!  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all!  
Pain, without love!  
Pain, I can't get enough!  
Pain, I like it rough!  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing!  
Rather feel pain!"

Then it was all me and Ino.

"I know!"

"I know I know I know I know!"

"I know that That you're wounded! You know!"

"You know you know you know you know!"

"That I'm here to save you! You know!"

"You know you know you know you know!"

"I'm always here for you! I know!"

"I know I know I know I know!"

"That you'll thank me later!"

Then I slowly walked to the front of the stage and leaned my head back and sang.

"Pain, without love!  
Pain, can't get enough!  
Pain, I like it rough!  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all!  
Pain, without love!  
Pain, I can't get enough!  
Pain, I like it rough!  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all!  
Pain, without love!  
Pain, I can't get enough!  
Pain, I like it rough!  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all!  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all!  
Rather feel pain!"

Then as the song ended the crowd yelled in delight. I walk To the others and high five them.

"What should we sing next?"

"Oh so you want to sing now?"

"Yes Tenten, I do. I'm addicted now."

"Nice, Saku"

"yea, bow to the man. The Wo-man."

"yea yea forehead."

Then I motioned Kiba over to were we were. "Can you bring me the note to "I'm so sick" He nodded, winked, and left.

"What are we playing next?" Tenten asked. She was so happy the crowd liked her, I bet her parents hate her drumming. Dam old people hating on cool stuff. "So sick, it brings out my voice better." Then we notice the boys found there way to the stage. "HINATA! SAKURA! THAT WAS AWSOME!" He was about to hug us, then changed his mind. Apparently he didn't wanted to get "raped" again. "hey naru-nii-san. What it do?" Then they stared at me. "Nani? Do I have something on my face?"

"no. I'm just still not used to you acting like that."

"But I say what it do all the time."

"what he means is that is just weird to see you here. We expected you to be a day at the spa person, and not a punk-rock chick." Shikamaru explained. "You should have paid more attention to us then," Hina said "Instead of judging us. I mean, would it kill you to talk to us?" That quieted them.

Hmm… I bet one of them plays guitar. "Oi. Which one of you plays guitar?" Then Sasuke, Neji, and Naruto looked up. "will the best please play for us?" "and if I don't want to?" asked Sasuke.

"Oh you're the best? Then you guys must suck." bingo! Got him! See that vein on his head. He's gunna accept my challenge.

" How much you Wanna bet?"

"A rematch in the ring."

He thought for a second, then put on a guitar. Shikamaru sighed and Hinata laughed. They know what I did. I feel so smart!

We got back in our position. From the crowds view, I was in the middle, Hinata to the left, and Sasuke to the right, and Tenten was on a platform with the drums behind me. Hinata and Tenten had head set microphones so they would be the back up. Everyone knew this song. Then Hinata began playing the base and I looked down and sang.

"I will break into your thoughts  
With what's written on my heart"

"I will break! Break!" I looked up with a fierce look in my eyes as I sang the last note which won a louder cheer. Then I raised a fist and continued.

"I'm so sick, infected with  
Where I live!  
Let me live without this!  
Empty bliss, selfishness!  
I'm so sick!  
I'm so sick!"

Then I pointed o the crowd they screamed louder.

"If you want more of this.  
We can push out, sell out, die out!  
So you'll shut up!  
And stay sleeping!  
With my screaming in your itching ears!"

"I'm so sick, infected with  
Where I live!  
Let me live without this!  
Empty bliss, selfishness!  
I'm so sick!  
I'm so sick!"

Then I walked backward to Hinata and we sag the next part together.

"Hear it, I'm screaming it!  
You're heeding to it now!  
Hear it, I'm screaming it!  
You tremble at this sound!"

Then I ran to the front of the stage, fell onto my knees, and sang.

"You sink into my clothes!  
This invasion makes me feel!  
Worthless, hopeless, sick!"

Then I got up and started jumping and the screamed louder.

"I'm so sick, infected with  
Where I live!  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss, selfishness!  
I'm so, I'm so sick!"

Then I walked back into the middle of Sasuke and Hinata.

Then me and the girls sang,

"I'm so sick, infected with  
Where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss, selfishness  
I'm so"

"I'm so!"

"I'm so sick!"

"I'm so sick!"

"I'm so!"

"I'm so!"

"I'm so sick!"

"I'm so sick!"

Then I jumped into the crowed, and they carried me to the end of the room then back to the stage. As soon as I got back I looked for Hinata and said "I always wanted to do that!" All she did was laugh and high five me. I walked to Sasuke ant Tenten who were at the other side of the stage. "Sakura that was totally fun! If this is the stuff you do all the time, sign me up!" I giggled and said "okay, but we don't only do this! We get tattoos, kick ass, drink, sing, and help innocents on the streets." she nodded and ran to the others who were at a table in front of the stage taking bout the performance. Hinata left to them as well, but when I was about to follow, someone grabbed my wrist. "Your not getting away at easy. You promised me a rematch." I groaned.

"yea well I'm also a thief and a liar, so bye bye!" but no matter how hard I pulled I couldn't get his grip off.

"Uchiha gets what Uchiha wants."

"Sakura want go now." I mocked him.

"What, are you scared I'm gunna kick your ass?"

"no I'm scared that when I kick your fat ass you'll go cry to your fan girls!"

"Your afraid of a bunch of fan girls?"

"no. its just a waste of time to kill them all. I could down 20 bottles of vodka in that time. Which it half an hour."

Then he smirked and pulled me to the arena doors.

6969696969696969696969696969

I'm panting heavily, as is he. We've been fighting for what seems to be hours. I look up to the risers. We had a private match with only friends here. So far Ino and Shikamaru fell asleep, Hinata is flirting with Naruto, and Neji and Tenten left to get Tenten a tattoo. Kami, we've beaten the shit out of each other. WHY WON THE GO DOWN! Heh, I bet he's thinking the same thing.

6969696969696969696969696969

Okay its 3 n the morning, and he still hasn't gone down. Were on our knees panting heavier then before. Everyone was tired of waiting and left. Dam basterd! I crawl toward him. "Like hell am I losing chicken ass!" then he glared at me. I punched him in the face, but my body was so tired that I fell on him. "What the hell?!?! I cant move!" I began to panicked, he's gunna give it to me now. To my surprise he just collapsed on his back. "shit. I cant move either." Then everything seemed to get dark.

6969696969696969696969696969

"FUCK!" I sat up quick. My eyes were adjusting to the brightness. I realized that I was in a hospital room, with machines attached to my body. As look around I cant help but notice Sasuke was in the bed across, staring at me. "The fuck you lookin' at?" I snapped then glare, he glares back. "Your face. I won."

"Nani!?!?"

"You passed out so I won by default."

"NOT fAIR! I WAS DRUNK!"

"no you weren't, but your in trouble."

"naze?"

"The doctor saw your alcohol level and called you aunt."

Shit! What the hell am I going to tell her?!? SON OF A BITCH! "I bet you told then snitch."

"Aa."

Then I noticed a food tray beside me and threw my jell-o at him. He wiped it of his face and threw his at me. I punched it before it hit my face, and that sent it flying back at him. This time he ducked. we glared at each other again. And then we heard the door open, but out eyes didn't separate. All the people walked in and just stared at us as we glared at each other. Then Hinata walked between the view and shrieked "OMG IT BURNS!" then snickered and sat by me. Everyone picked a seat, Ino and Tenten sat with me and Hinata on my bed, and the dudes sat on Sasukes bed. Of course Naruto tried to sit on Sasuke and got kicked off, so he sat with us. Then me and Sasuke began glaring at each other, and Ino said "oh! Young love!" then we turned our glares to her, and she hit under the covers.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LIKE IT!?!? I DID!


	7. Who wants this story?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'm Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack.

MUHUAHUAHAUUAHAUH!

And I thought about all my stories in my depressing absence (fanfic killed my computer… literally, I had to get a new one.)! I have came to a conclusion! They suck! I'm starting over! OO and I'm re-addicted to the internet! I will give away the beginnings I have for stories for free and all these ideas from my three stories, oh yes, fresh start!

THANK YOU FOR STILL REMEMBERING ME!


End file.
